User blog:Swg66/Ancient user Warrior Tournament: The Final Round
Leolab, the warrior of the mind, Lt.Chard the warrior of wit, and Facetheslayer, the warrior of heart...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Leolab starts of the blood sheed with Lt.Chard strikes back with Facetheslayer defends with stat who you think will get first second and third, and good valid reason only. Battle The Final round Leolab is reading his book, for possibly the last time, then after finishing, tucks it into his shirt, before picking up all his weapons. Doing one final check making sure he has all his equipment, heads out to the arena. Lt.Chard, already in full battle gear, is making his way down the tunnel to the arena. FacetheSlayer, also on here way to the arena lifts her massive shield over her shoulder, places her helmet on makes her way the rest of the way down the tunnel and into the area. Like in the past the arena crowd erupts at the sight of the warriors, but today there in fora treat, 3 warriors will fight, and they hope that this time it's to the death. Looking around she see's her two opponent, Chard and Leolab. Placing her shield in front of her and takes out her tomahawk, hunkering down to try and hold out in the fight. Leolab see's Chard and Slayer, trying to decide who to attack first, Chard definitively looks like to the more aggressive, with his pole-ax ready, Slayer looks like the more defended with her large shield. However the first move isn't his, Chard charges Slayer, pole-arm at the ready. Leolab decided to wait. Chard has made the decision to finish what he couldn't in the first round, and take out Slayer first. Slayer seeing Chard charge, and throws her tomahawk at him, deciding that it saved her in her first fight with him it may work again. Chard however, spins, exposing his back to the tomahawk, letting it stick harmlessly in the shield he's carrying on his back, and continues his charge. Slayer draws another tomahawk, to defend herself, but Chard slams his poleaxe into her shield, the weight of the Iron shield and force of the blow knock Slayer on her back, but Chard has lodges his Poe-ax into the metal. He tries and fails to pull it out, letting it go he takes his shield off his back and draws his hammer. Slayer getting to her feet as quickly as she can grabs Bardiche. Looking up she see's Chard standing with his shield up, but Chard notices Slayers eyes dart to the side. Turning just in time he avoids Leolabs Talwar, but the blade slices his crest, and he falls to the ground. Leolab follows up and slashes at the down Chard, but it's blocked with the shield and Chard hooks the spike of the Hammer under LeoLabs foot and takes them out from under him, sending him to the ground. Slayer takes this opportunity to try and take out one of the other warriors and charges forward and tries to chop Chard with her Bardiche. He blocks it with his shield but it chops to deep and the shield splits. LeoLab takes up his ashandarei and thrust at Slayer, scratching her armor but nor being close enough to do any real damage. Salyer stumbles back and retrieves her spear, which has been sitting by her discarded shield. Turning to see Leolab twisting Chards hammer out oh his had and sending it flying away. Slayer takes this opportunity to charge the unsuspecting warriors. Chard watches as hammer flies out of his hand, and quickly pulls out his Kusarigama, and manages to wrap the chain ashandarei head and pulls it out of Leolabs hands throwing it the side. Not missing a beat Leolab pulls out his final weapons his Katar and mace, but notices something out of the corner of his eye. Slayer thrust at him with her spear, but he manages to bat the head of the spear away from him. Slayer swings the spear back to try and slice with the tip but when she tries to swing it back she can't. Turning to see Chard has wrapped the chain around her Spear, she turns and barley avoids having her head crush with the mace but falls back, dropping her spear. Sliding her hidden blade, she stabs Leolab in the legs. Yelling in pain Leolab stumbles back, while pushing Slayer off him, placing his hand on his leg, and see's he's bleeding. Slayer stands up and is holding her blade at the ready, and rushes Leolab, then her legs seem to fall out from under her. Looking back Chard has pulled the shaft of her still tangled spear with his chain. She rolls just in time to avoid the mace and tries to stab Leolab again, but it glances off his armor. Getting up she goes for another attack, but Leolab catches her blade in his Katar and manages to push her off him, and she stumbles backwards into an advancing Chard. She tries her blade again, but she finds her arm warped the chain, then Chard wraps the chain around her neck, spins her around and draws the blade of the kusarigama across her throat. Not bothering to untangle his weapon Chard drops her body to the ground and pulls out his goedendag and faces Leolab. Leolab see's the reach advantage is Chards, if he's going to win he's going to have to get close. Rushing forward he manages to deflect a strike from the goedendag with his mace and tries to stab with his Katar, but fails to inflict injury. Chard pushes him off with the shaft of the goedendag and swings again. Leolab tries to block with his mace again but this time it's sent flying out of his hand. Chard then swings at Leolab legs and with a sickening crack break Leolabs leg. Going to one knee Leolab looks up and Chard thrust with the spike of the club into Leolabs neck " Goedendag!" Chard yells with the motion and pulls it out with a gush of blood. and Leolab crumples to the ground. The Crowd erupts in cheers and Chard starts shouting raising his weapon high and Shouts " I....AM....THE...DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!!" WINNER and The Deadliest Warrior: Lt.Chard Silver Medel: Leolab Bronze Medel: FacetheSlayer Stats Rules To make sure everyone knows the Rules I'll post them in every fight from now on. 1) It's assumed that all warriors are eqully skilled in the weapons of there choice, just becasue someone has wepons from different cultures doesn't mean they will trip over themsleves fiquring them out, anyone useing that or anything similar as an argument will not get there vote counted. 2) all warriors are assumed to be eqully skilled and experianced. Unless other wise noted in there X-factor weapons skills are assumed to be even. 3) I'm going to be much more strict about votes. Not only am I requiring good valid points but if someone says somthing that is just plain inncorrect there vote will not be counted. If I see somthing in your vote that isn't correct I'll tell you and give you a chance to revise your vote. Also explain your reason why a weapon is better and how/why a weapon will do somthing like pirece armor, or how it will disarm. Support your statments with facts. 4) I'm also going to be much more strict about equipment listed, If you don't specifically list somthing then you don't have it. The Targe spike came up a couple of times, By it's purist definition a Targe is just a small wooden sheild, the spike isn't a given, I let that slide in the first round becasue I knew what you ment but If you don't list the spike then you don't have it. If you just list morning star but not flail of mace, guess what you just have a ball with spikes, no handle and no chain. Like last time No equipment changes after the start. Category:Blog posts